Morning Glories 25
, which is a double-sized feature, is the second half of the season one finale. The issue was initially solicited for a release on December 19, 2012, but was pushed back until March 2013. Solicitation DOUBLE-SIZED 25th ISSUE – and the Season One Finale! Featuring three interconnected covers by rising superstar RODIN ESQUEJO! Tagline: "8:13" Synopsis Finally! Answers are revealed. Except that they open more questions! Characters Featured *The Glories **Jade Ellsworth **Ike **Hunter **Hisao Fukayama *The Truants **Irina **Akiko **Vanessa **Ian **Fortunato **Guillaume *Abraham Supporting *Jun Fukayama *Casey Blevins *Zoe *Georgina Daramount Continuity *The sixteen page introduction arranges many events seen in previous episodes in chronological order: *#Irina getting knocked out of the greenhouse, Daramount's look of horror, and the manhunt for Irina, seen in Issue ?? *#Ike chancing upon Abraham in his own office, and subsequently stabbing him to death, from Issue ?? *#Casey receiving her letter of acceptance from the Academy, as detailed in Issue ?? *#Hunter presenting his letter of acceptance to his mother's grve, seen in Issue ?? *#Zoe attending the funeral of her friend Amanda, from Issue ?? *#Jade in her gothic phase, stewing in a jail cell, as detailed in Issue ?? *#Akiko's explosive distraction, her capture, and Brendan's death in the hands of David, seen in Issue 1 *#Vanessa in a cell, following her capture as detailed in Issue ?? *#Brendan's corpse in a body bag, and Casey's arrival at the Academy, from Issue 1 *#Hunter, Zoe, and Hisao getting soaked in the rain, seen in Issue ?? *#Gribbs insisting to Daramount that the Headmaster be informed of the children's disappearance, from in Issue ?? *#Irina killing Zoe, and introducing herself to Hunter, as detailed in Issue ?? *#The group's visit to the Sumerian Tower, recounted in Issue ?? *#Jun's ritual, his immolation by David, and Akiko's intervention, seen in Issue ?? *#The capture of Ike and Jade, from Issue ?? *#Ike shooting Gribbs, and threatening to kill Jade, from the previous issue *Hunter is leery of stepping into another circle, based on his previous experience with "crazy chick Irina", as shown in Issue ?? *A dying Jun Fukayama finally regains his memories, and the twins recall their past lives together, as shown in Issue ?? *Ike demands an explanation from Abraham, wanting to know how he survived death via stabbing, and how was it possible he appeared by Ike's side to help him--with his corpse still on the ground--moments after the murder. This chain of events was first shown in Issue ?? and fully fleshed out in Issue ?? *Casey exits the cave she first entered in Issue ?? Trivia * Goofs When Hunter repeats what he did in the Sumerian Tower, he was (incorrectly) shown as being completely silent. In fact, he was supposed to recite the same number sequence he did before. Cultural References * Questions Unanswered questions # Quotes References External Links *Morning Glories Study Hall #25 at Multiversity Comic *Morning Glories #25 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com Category:Issue Category:Irina/Appearances Category:Vanessa/Appearances Category:Akiko/Appearances Category:Fortunato/Appearances Category:Ian/Appearances Category:Guillaume/Appearances Category:Casey/Appearances Category:Jade/Appearances Category:Zoe/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Hisao/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Daramount/Appearances Category:Abraham/Appearances Category:Brendan/Appearances Category:David/Appearances Category:Nine/Appearances Category:Gribbs/Appearances Category:Alicia/Appearances Category:Cylinder/Appearances Category:Jun/Appearances Category:Walid/Appearances